Amor concertado
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe. Semi Au* Enamorarse de tu marido, aunque sea un dragón, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? (Book! Toothles/Book! Hiccup) Yaoi. Book! Toothcup. /Pequeño regalo para los integrantes de "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma"
**¡Hola mis queridos! :D**

 **Vengo aquí con un pequeño One Shoot que se me ocurrió de repente y me dije "mierda, ¡esto tengo que escribirlo! *-*"**

 **Este es un pequeño regalo para mis compañeros del grupo "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma". ¡Porque os lo mereceis! :3**

 **Soooo, aquí lo tenéis. En este OS Hiccup y Toothles tienen 17 casi 18 años y Toothles tiene la misma altura de Hiccup (tal vez unos pocos centrimetros más).**

 **Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

 **— AMOR CONCERTADO —**

* * *

Algunas ebras pelirrojas de su cabello rebelde le obstaculizaban la vista del techo, al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, a sus ojos verde prado. Bajó una mano hasta su vientre, donde la cola de escamas verde esmeralda de Toothles lo tenía ligeramente amarrado, como todas las noches.

Acarició distraídamente la cola de su esposo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ese era siempre su mayor problema, en palabras de su padre, pensaba demasiado.

Parecía increíble que ya hubieran pasado nueve meses de su boda concertada con el Sea Dragonus acostado a su lado en el lecho de la cueva, y que ni tan siquiera un mínimo beso se hubiera dado entre ambos.

Cuando su padre lo forzó a este matrimonio, necesario para la igualdad entre Vikingos y Dragones que él mismo deseaba desde niño, se juró a si mismo que nunca, jamás de los jamases, a pesar de sus votos, amaría de tal forma a un dragón... pero nunca digas nunca.

"Sabes que siempre vas a ser mi pequeño niño, Hiccup —le había dicho su padre hace solamente unos días—, pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso"

Sonrió tristemente, banales palabras eran casi siempre el único cariño de su padre, duro jefe de Berk, hacía él. Pero para él era suficiente, aunque cruelmente no pudiera creerlas del todo.

Quién le iba a decir a él que algún día acabaría casado con un dragón, y que de su esposo alado recibiría más respeto y comprensión que cualquier otro vikingo de su aldea.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido cuando notó la mirada penetrante del dragón posada en él, debió despertar con las ligeras caricias.

Le devolvió la mirada verdosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

— H-h-hiccup estaba pensando —afirmó Toothles con su típico tartamudeo, al que al joven vikingo se le había acabado haciendo tierno—. A T-t-toothles le gusta cuando H-h-hiccup piensa. E-e-es lindo.

El nombrado desvío la mirada azorado. Un cumplido tan inocente de parte de su marido no debería de provocarle tanto calor en su pecho, pero lo hacía.

Como un pequeño y precioso bebé con toda la vida por delante, su amor por Toothles necesito de nueve meses para gestarse pero, ¿finalmente lo sacaría a la luz?

Considerar malo amar a tu marido le resultaba estúpido, Hiccup lo sabía, pero temía realmente no ser suficiente para el Sea Dragonus. ¿Qué tal si él nunca le amaba de vuelta? Acabaría consumiéndose poco a poco encerrado en una relación sin futuro...

Pero decidió que era un jodido vikingo, así miraría al problema a los ojos y lo enfrentaría como un hombre.

— Toothles —pronunció de manera que el nombre de su esposo hizo eco en toda la cueva más o menos amueblada para el uso humano. El dragón miró a su marido a los ojos. Por una vez sus miradas ya no eran verde contra verde, si no dos verdes fundiéndose en uno solo de manera armoniosa. El humano se trago un nudo en la garganta y, tiritando levemente, lo dijo—, me enamoré de ti.

Pasaron unos leves segundos de silencio, en los que el dragón aprovechó para acomodar a su vikingo entre sus alas, acercándolo peligrosamente a él.

— T-t-toothless ama a H-h-hiccup desde que lo vio en el altar.

Confesó antes de juntar su hocico con los labios del humano, en un dulce y muy esperado contacto.

Hiccup deslizó los brazos por el cuello escamoso de su esposo, sintiendo que un gran peso le era quitado de encima. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía tonto, pero también la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Tenía el amor de su esposo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

* * *

 **No se vosotros, pero si Book! Hiccup existiese de verdad no podría evitar tocarle el pelo para ver si es tan rebelde e incontrolable como Cressida Cowel dice que es XD En fin, locuras mías.**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
